Caught by the Tail
by NiirDomis
Summary: GW 2 Story; A member of the Ash Legion gets more than he bargained for when a female Human Warrior teaches him the meaning of respect. Painfully. Human/Charr, Lemon.


The following story is pure lemon, written for my best friend about his character. If you are under the age of majority for where you live please make my life easier and shoe.  
>This story is set in Guild Wars 2; post-novels.<p>

Guild Wars, Guild Wars 2, and all associated content are property, and copyright of ArenaNet and NCsoft. Roarn is copyright Zac McG. Rebecca is copyright Kyle M. Please do not use the characters presented here without expressed written permission. Which I'll be glad to give you, most likely.

* * *

><p>Roarn growled bitterly as he shifted idly in the heavy chains. The cold iron twisting and pulling his furry wrists as his eyes gazed into the darkness. He was used to darkness, being blind tended to make one used to that after all. The stale air tasted of musk and fear, under any other circumstances those two scents would've brought a sense of confidence; now they brought a chill beyond the stone.<p>

The sound of metal against metal wrenched the Charr's mind towards the present, and the source of his current consternation.

In his mind's eye he could see her, feel her even. Pulsing with life and energy that radiated into the darkness like a blazing beacon in the night. He could feel her smile as she dropped another set of chains to the earth.

"Are you ready to talk yet whelp?" The woman chuckled as Roarn felt his blood boil in humiliation, his face flushing beneath his coat.

Still, he new his part well, "Not on your life meat!", the male struggled viciously in his bonds. Blood flickering into the air as his wrists ruptured under his resistance.

"That's to bad..." The woman shrugged, clamping an iron to either of the Charr's legs as she busied about the room, fastening the clamps onto some contraption.

"Your mother was a whore," Roarn spat as he watched the woman press a foot crank - damn asura - the bonds about his legs becoming taunt as his body slowly lifted into the air, becoming suspended in the middle of the room, spread eagle.

"My mother was a respected woman of martial prowess descended from a Warrior of the Mists beast, watch your tongue!" A vicious blow to the male's ribs made him sputter as the winch tightened again, a small growl of pain echoing in his throat as he gasped for air.

"Kill me now human, or I'll kill you," Roarn sneered as the woman smiled back pressing the crank again, another pained sound shifting up his larynx.

"I would but you see this is much more fun. My family has been killing your kin you some 250 years now, I think its become a bit...stale." The woman laughed as she sniffed the room, "I like making Charr wish they were dead. And then letting them do the deed for themselves; and before we finish today you'll be begging me you lump of fur," Another vicious snap to the male's ribs and another crank made Roarn snarl in pain and anger.

"You'll never break me, I'm an ash legion. I've suffered worse in the farah." Roarn half-bluffed as the human gently stroke his over extended stomach.

"Oh, I'm sure you have; but the night is still young. And I have no other responsibilities..." The woman smiled as she drifted to his ears and grabbed his horns. "My name is Rebecca Larthen, remember that name. You'll be pleading it," The woman extended the char's neck without resistance, Roarn didn't dare fight anyone handling his neck lest he break it on accident.

Tonight would be about stamina, and Roarn smiled. The Charr were known for their stamina. Far more than any piece of meat ever was.

* * *

><p>Rebecca hummed genially as Charr panted heavy breathes, his life long poor posture of hunching made the suspension agonizing, his own weight crushing his fully extended lungs and with each breath another sharp pain racked his form. "A full hour," The woman noted as she pressed a second pad next to the foot-crank. "Rather impressive."<p>

Roarn hissed as the little wind still in his lungs exited violently with his collision to the ground. Another blast of agony dancing through his mind like lightning. "Bitch..."

A foot on his chest only stirred the memories of pain as the woman ground the sole of her armored boot into his solar-plexis making this Charr heave dryly as he crumpled slightly. "Oh come now, you can't tell me they never taught you posture in your farah," The woman's voice mocked with a sing-song tone as the male wheezed on the stone.

"I was a little busy ripping your kind's cubs limb from limb," Roarn spat in the woman's face, a brutal plated foot finding purchase between his legs in retribution.

"You don't deserve an honorable death you piece of shit," Roarn howled in agony as the woman rotated his foot against his naked form, letting the cold metal further shock the char. The blind beast could barely register anything else in his mind of other than the pain as the woman withdrew her boot and turned away to exit the cell. "For that one, I'll break you."

* * *

><p>Roarn pulled his still-bound legs together tightly as the pain thrummed through his lower body like a cannon shot, each heart beat bringing another shock of torment to his already chilled body.<p>

If she kept this up she may very well be right. Roarn shook the thought from his mind as the door shifted again, the same figure slowly passing into his mind's eye. "Are you ready for real agony?" Both of them knew that answer; Roarn wanted to be free not bound in a cage with a sadistic human bitch slowly killing him

Roarn steeled his nerves, "Fuck you!" The cat-beast howled in defiance as the woman wandered closer a smile etched into her features.

"Maybe I will," Rebecca mocked as she opened a small container and stepped the foot-crank a few times, the chains growing taunt as the male sat still against the heavy stone wall.

Roarn's eyes went wide as the woman stepped over him and knelt, dipping her hand deftly into the small pot before running a slicked palm over the Charr's sheath. A growl of pleasure pulling from the male's throat as his body pressed against the welcome feeling.

"Stupid meat, if you think you can handle a Charr you truly are as dumb as a street-walker," Roarn belittled the woman as he purred in pleasure, his sheath retreating as warm red flesh pressed into the woman's palm.

"Oh, please how pathetic it is when you quiver with delight. And right after all the pain. You're kind are worse than dogs, desperate for the next sensation in a quick miserable life of pain and suffering," Rebecca drawled as she brought her free hand to slap the beasts orbits, another howl of agony escaping the Charr's muzzle as the woman quickened her pace, watching at the male's hips leaped to meet her ministrations. The Charr purred and growled in equal measure as her hands lead the beast to the edge and suddenly aborted leaving the cat-hybrid to viciously assault the air with his spear in frustration.

"Damn you~!" Roarn roared, tearing about in his bonds as more blood leaked from his wrists and ankles, the agony treating his ecstasy with a strange foreign pleasure.

"Grenth blesses me, I doubt he'd hold such a cold fate for his chosen few," Rebecca smiled as she stepped away once more for the door leaving the frustrated male howling and cursing as she ducked away a grin on her face as her boots pounded the flagstone.

* * *

><p>Roarn whimpered in frustration as he struggled to find a comfortable spot for himself. A mix of pain and pleasure still fueling his mind as he tapped his foot idly in hopes it would hasten the woman's return. Desperation and shame soaked the male's mind as he hoped for satisfaction, blinking his blind eyes behind his blindfold.<p>

The shifting of the locks gave the male's heart hope once more as the much lighter, and shorter person entered the room.

"Egad, Roarn what the hell are the two of you doing with my storage room~!" A small asura yelped in disgust and surprise, "Never mind I can postulate on my own. By the Eternal Wheel you bookah scare me half to death!" The asura didn't exit the room as the bound Charr would've much appreciated instead he rooted about the edges of the place yanking free a bits of this and that before mumbling and exiting his erstwhile occupied room.

"Damn bookah, I need a mind cleanser..." The small rat-like man vanished with his head shaking through the door, the Charr blushing furiously beneath his fur as he shifted in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Rebecca made no comment as she passed the mumbling asura in nothing but her pack and boots. With a smile she wrenched the door open once more and entered into the chamber to glare at the bound male with a dark look. "Are you ready for more pain?"<p>

Roarn felt the woman toss a heavy bag to the side before slowly stalking to the male's side another jar in her hand as she waltzed towards his face with a chuckle. "Try your worse wench, I've had better fucks in my sleep." The male hissed as he snapped his muzzle away from the woman, struggling to the wall with his blind eyes as the woman cupped his face gently before wrenching it towards her direction.

"Bluster covers your fear poorly whelp," The woman snarked as she pressed his muzzle into the container, a heady scent plunging the Charr's mind into a heady river of hormones and desire. A grunt issuing from his muzzle as he forced his noses against the base of the jar and inhaled as deeply as his lungs would allow him.

Roarn strained his neck to keep his face buried in the scent as the vengeful woman slowly drifted the jar away with a sadistic giggle. He purred quietly as warmth rushed through his form and stirred his body to attention.

"See, pathetic. Little more than a desperate animal in must," Rebecca cooed as she capped the jar and slowly pushed it away, the glass making an unpleasant noise as it scrapped the stone.

"Damn...meat..." Roarn thrust against the air as his eyes rolled about in his skull, warm pre-cum dripping needfully from his shaft as it slowly exited from its sheath once more.

"And just like a beast you have no control," The woman pinched the male's tip and he purred in delight, panting as she drifted towards the foot cranks with a smirk. A quick smash loosened the chains with a whine as Rebecca removed a key from her boots width.

Roarn barely registered the release of his limbs as she urged him to roll onto his stomach, his warmth excited against the cold stone as she again clasped the pieces tight and cranked away the slack with precision. The warm drifting sensation made the man scrapped his barbed equipment against the ground in desperation as woman smack his ass and pulled his waist from the ground with a hiss. "You think we're finished yet you piece of shit?" Another smack to the male's testicles staggered his attempts as he struggled in his bonds for freedom.

"When I get out of these chains..." The male hissed huskily as the female wrenched another piece of equipment from her pack with a laugh.

"-You'll beg me and lick my feet," She quipped back as she hastily tied a knot about the cat-beast's tail before yanking the free end threw a high handing butter-fly loop. Roarn screeched in pain as the the woman heaved him into the air by the tail before planting him against the warming stones once more. With the slack firmly removed the woman tied the rope through the another sky-loop, deftly dodging a hanging box that occupied the same hook.

Roarn huffed heavily as he struggled to even flick his tail, the agony spreading chillingly through his spine as the woman place a hand against his warm fuzzy testicles, twin lead weights cold as ice stealing the warm from beneath his fur. "You'll die for this~!" Roarn roared as the woman fastened a weight about each testicle, the density of the items making the Charr whine in pain as they distended his sack and ached his loins.

"Oh? Then you'll have to practice that necromancy of yours and do it again..." Roarn felt his blood freeze as the woman whispered those words with a dark flair, a springy hair tie shifted about the male's genitalia, slowly twisting about for a second time as it restricted blood flow to the male's testicles, painfully.

Rebecca struggled to suppress a laugh as the male whined liked a kicked beaten animal, she could imagine his eyes under the blindfold darting in pain and bewilderment as his member hardened painfully. With a smile she moved against the wall before the Charr's muzzle and grasped his face tightly. "You have less than five minutes," The woman guided the Charr's muzzle against his dripping honey and brushed his nose against it, letting the beast take a deep whiff of her scent before forcing her lips against his snout.

Roarn attacked the flesh with desperation and wanton lust, the flush of the catnip, the distilled scent of a female in heat, and this female's scent spurring his tongue with a forlorn alacrity. Each rough stroke sending the human thrusting against his face into yelps of pleasure that made his balls ache dreadfully.

Rebecca let out a cry of pleasure as she guided the male's tongue along her clit as her free hand spread herself wide, the cool air mixing with the warmth of his body as her male started to nip and force the nub against his teeth. With a whine of pleasure she exploded over the male's face, warm fluid dripping against the male's blindfold as he continued his assault with a maddened skill. The woman smiled as she forced her fingers onward fighting her fatigue as she quested for her second rush. A moment later with a hand against her breast, three fingers in her soaping cunt, and a rough tongue against her clit the woman's world blossomed white with satisfaction. Dripping juices threatening to drown the Charr as she tilted forward, grabbing the male's horn's for posture as she slowly slipped away from his tongue.

"I suppose even beasts deserve their rewards..." Rebecca drawled as she moved to her pack and retrieved the first bottle she had used that night, a lubricant. With a smile walked to the male's side and petted his scruff.

Roarn had given up any pretense of not enjoying his situation; the pain had been more than they agreed upon but he doubted Rebecca really cared. He'd get back either way. The game had been fun, he couldn't disagree. And wherever she had found that scent! His member twitched with the mere thought. He purred lightly as the woman popped the lid from the jar, her hand dipping in once more.

His surprise as to where her hand went worried the male deeply as she lathered his tightly puckered anus. Roan's mind's eye tilted to examine the woman but his head refused to moved that far as the woman placed a finger against his ass, and pushed.

Rebecca could feel the Charr's trepidation as his body pulsed in surprise; despite his resistance her small digit found the entrance wanting and vanished into his body without so much as a noise. She watched the male tighten as she wiggled the digit his tightly knotted body desperately attempting to force the finger from his body. With a smile she added more lubricant with her freehand, nestling the jar between her legs as she slathered his rear. She withdrew the first digit slightly as she pressed a second against the male's tight pucker. With a slight force the woman forced the second in, a slight bloop escaping as her digits dragged a bit of the green lubricant in. The rigidly tight feeling increased as the woman hilted her fingers against the male's pucker, twitching her fingers downward in an attempt to find the Charr's sweet spot. A confused roaring howl signaled her success as the male desperately shifted forward against the air panting viciously at the sudden swelling feeling.

"Like it? It's your prostate," Rebecca mused as she stilled her fingers.

Roarn could barely admit it, but it did; it wasn't better than simple masturbation. No it was different, like another type of pleasure that pulsed through the inside of his body. He relaxed as the woman stroked his hunched back, slowly moving her fingers in a V inside his body, stretching his taunt muscles as she struggled to make him purr once more.

"You do like it, you'd be bitching otherwise," Rebecca laughed as she suddenly flexed her fingers against the spot several times, watching as the male tightened again around her questing digits. His balls struggling to hug his body as they pleaded to pull taunt and release. The tightly knit band securing any possibility of that from the male's future. "Now cry for me you dirty lump of fur!" She snarled as her fingers danced liked pistons in his body, desperately stroking the area as he howled. His testicles wrenching against gravity as they pulled close desperate for release as an overwhelming surge of long awaited satisfaction crashed home in his mind. His barbed member leaping and twitching, desperately surging to release nothing. The feeling suddenly crashed into pain as the males balls whined and surged with pain.

Roarn roared with the fury of a wild beast as the pleasure suddenly receded into crippling pain. A great wailing echoing from his lungs as he crashed to the ground expended and yet still unsatisfied. "I hate you!" He spat as she deftly slipped the fingers from his anus and moved to her pack for a final time.

"Maybe, but you'll love me very shortly," The woman smiled as she produced a smooth object made of another Asuran discovery: plastic. "You'll beg me like the little whelp you are, or you get nothing tonight," The woman laughed as she again picked the open jar of lubricant and slathered it against the male's pulse tail-hole, draining its remaining contents. She prodded the object against his hole with a sly smile before asking declaring it once more, "Either you beg or you get nothing but more pain."

Roarn had no clue what object was pressed against his ass, and quite frankly he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He settled for his one remaining course, and a final release. "Please Mistress! Make this Charr your bitch, show me who deserves to rule!" The words were ash on his tongue, and pain in his ass as the woman thrust the probe into his rear, twisting it against his prostate with a manic surge of pressure. The male's cock rose suddenly, a grunt rising from his mouth as an odd tendril of the prod brushed against his testicles pressing against them with an odd pressure for such a flexible a object.

Rebecca laughed as she pressed the release plate once more, letting the chains about his ankles slack once more before darting to his side to release his bonds. A few clicks and the chains clattered to the stones as she guided the male to a sitting position, driving the object even tighter against his spot as she tore the blindfold from his eyes.

Roarn watched stared at the woman softly, feeling her warmth in his mind and with his body as she wrapped both her arms about his admittedly larger shoulders and moved over the male's lap. With a smile that warmed the room she slowly wrenched the tie from about his balls and lowered her self onto his barbed spear giving a great cry as the massive piece tore her wide about its girth.

Rebecca watched in amazement as the male's unfocused eyes latched onto her own, his spirit-sight giving him the ability see her in a different light. He didn't care about her appearance, only her spirit. And despite her rather impressive appearance she preferred it that way.

Roarn began thrusting into the smaller woman in his lap with absolute abandon, his body pulsing and surging as his barbs tore at her insides with frenetic energy. Each short vicious move grinding his length deeper into her tiny form as she struggled to adjust as she did every time. With a smile Roarn move his hands to her breasts and kneaded them roughly, tucking her close as he lapped at her neck in a primal frenzy that drove him wild.

Rebecca cried as the male gripped her breasts and worked them like they were made out of air, reveling in the feeling that rushed through her body as she quickened her pace leaping up and down on the male's cock as it tore at her tightening insides. Her leaping spurring him on desperately as the movement shifted the probe and made him growl, grabbing her neck in his open jowls with a growl.

Roarn tilted forward and worked his mate against the ground with all the force he could muster each great thrust tearing a cry from the woman's throat as he gently held her limp neck between his teeth as, his pleasure from the probe suddenly lessened without the pressure. As if she realized this the woman tucked her feet against the man's tail and pressed driving him onward like the wild beast he was. With a growl Roarn felt his mate tighten and cry in elation, the feeling pleasing him greatly as he struggled to keep going desperate for his release to crush the very humiliation and pain he'd endured.

His frantic thrusting continued as the woman continued to cry, her warmth aching as each barbed thrust proved his dominance and claimed her as his mate. The slurping noise and pain whiting away everything with the brutal savage pleasure of the male's fuck.

Roarn yowled as he came, great warmth surging from his body and flooding his mate's womb with thick, milky white spunk. With a snarl he continued ramming her as his fluids stained his fur desperate to continue after such painful denial. The male cried again in quick succession as he beats faltered, the stone beneath the pair becoming sticky and viscous as he forged on. Together at last they cried, the Charr scooping his mate deftly into his arms as he slammed down on the probe in his tail. The surge of pleasure washing away all sense of reality as he gently licked his limp mate's body before falling flat into his own scent.

Rebecca sighed as she cuddled against the man, for he was her man as much as she was his mate. With a smile she buried her nose into his fur and silently thanked the Gods for her boots.

* * *

><p>If someone actually does read this, color me impressed. And yes, the Asura is my character. I have trouble resisting cameos, plus it felt right.<p> 


End file.
